The inventor is aware of personal computer based energy management systems that collect information from meter and displays the information collected from the meters to the user. Some of these systems also calculate the electricity bill based on the meter information and an applicable electricity tariff. Some of these systems allow the user to view graphs/charts or load profiles collected from the meter. None of the systems known to the inventor displays this data in the format described below. None of the systems known to the inventor takes action to notify users of certain conditions. None of the systems known to the inventor broadcasts the state of the electricity consumption at a particular site to interested users